Of fruit and dance
by Imorz
Summary: Selagi mengantarkan pesanan dan dirundung sial, Naruto menemukannya tengah menari. [untuk #secretvalentine2018].


Naruto sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Masashi Kishimoto. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Of fruit and dance © Imorz

Selagi mengantarkan pesanan dan dirundung sial, Naruto menemukannya tengah menari.

* * *

Hari ini bukan jadwalnya Naruto mengantarkan buah ke tempat Bibi Tsunade. Seharusnya. Harusnya Naruto cukup berdiri di belakang mesin kasir dan menekan tombol kalkulator atau menghitung uang harian, tapi mendadak Lee bilang ada urusan dan meminta cuti sehari, curiganya ia bolos menonton pertandingan bela diri di suatu tempat, tapi yang terjadi ya terjadilah. Pada akhirnya, Naruto—anak dari pemilik toko buah Uzumaki—harus mengantarkan pesanan ke alamat langganan.

Tentu ia menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi lebih menyeramkan jika harus menolak permintaan Bibi Tsunade dan diceramahi Ibunya sepanjang hari. Tidak. Ia lebih memilih opsi kedua, opsi penyelamatan diri. Opsi paling aman dan membuat nyawanya tidak berkurang sebuah.

Keranjangnya berisi buah-buahan; jeruk, alpukat, apel, pisang, serta anggur. Katanya Bibi Tsunade masih ngotot dengan program awet mudanya, jadi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu selalu membeli buah-buahan yang sama setiap minggunya. Sering kali Lee yang bekerja mengantarkan, ia memang mendapatkan _tip_ lebih dari hal ini, tapi tetap saja—lokasi rumah yang dituju saja tidak bisa Naruto temukan, bagaimana mau mengirim tepat waktu.

Ia membaca peta yang diberikan Ibunya. Sebuah gambar. Tidak detail, tidak saksama. Tergambar dua buah rumah, satu rumahnya, satu rumah Bibi Tsunade. Tidak ada tarikan garis jalan. Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa ditemukan? Makin tambah pusing. Ibunya tidak memiliki darah seni, kemungkinan.

Oh, lihatlah matahari yang bersinar dari atas sana. Alegori menggoreng bumi. Panas terik. Astaga, sudah berapa kali Naruto menyeka peluh. Beruntungnya Naruto bukan tipikal pemuda yang pantang menyerah, tidak ada kamus menyerah dalam hidup Naruto, semuanya harus diperjuangkan dengan keras. Sekalipun itu mencari rumah bibi Tsunade.

Lee tidak bisa dihubungi. Selalu suara perempuan yang menjawab dengan hormat, meninggalkan jejak kekesalan pada si penelepon. Tut, tut, tut, panggilan terputus. Hari ini rasanya semakin kacau.

"Ingat, Naruto. Menyerah itu mitos." Sebuah kalimat penyemangat diri.

Maka dengan itu, Naruto mulai berinisiatif bertanya pada setiap orang yang berselisih dengannya, kenal atau tidak, tahu atau tidak tahu, yang penting Naruto tidak ingin sesat di jalan. Seperti kata pepatah lumrah.

"Oh, rumah Nyonya Tsunade? Tentu saja aku tahu!"

Wajah perempuan ini bagai malaikat di mata Naruto, membasmi derita yang sekian menit ia alami. Ia menjelaskan panjang-lebar, detail, berbeda sekali dengan gambar alamat (apakah itu bisa disebut dengan alamat?) yang diberikan Ibunya. Setelah ini, Naruto merasa Dewi keberuntungan sedang tersenyum padanya.

Rupanya, jarak dari tempat Naruto berhenti tidak terlalu jauh. Ia hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter lagi, menemui beberapa perempatan, dan _foila_ , rumah yang dituju tepat di depan mata. Naruto membungkuk dan mengucap terima kasih berulang kali pada penyelamat, Shizune nama perempuan tadi.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan, tidak sesulit sebelumnya tentu saja. Bibirnya menarik garis senyum, bahagia sudah terlepas dari palung mariana. Ia mempercepat langkah ketika buah-buahnya mulai tampak layu.

Tapi spontan ia berhenti. Langkahnya terjeda, tidak sengaja.

Pinggul itu bergoyang, pergelangan memutar, kepala bergerak ke kanan-ke kiri. Rambutnya panjang terurai, terombak indah setiap kali ia membuat gerakan. Naruto hanyut dengan pemandangan. Sebuah tarian tidak terarah yang membuatnya menganga di tengah jalan.

Wanita itu menggunakan celemek, tangannya menggenggam sendok sayur besar. Ketika ia berputar, Naruto dapat lihat jelas wajahnya yang cantik. Cantik sekali, astaga.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan di dalamnya ada seorang wanita yang sedang menari.

Ini bukanlah pemandangan biasa. Yang bisa kau temui setiap hari. Seorang wanita cantik menari diiringi lagu aliran _funky_.

Kemudian mereka saling bersitatap. Tarian terhenti, satu jeruk jatuh. Dan teriakan melengking.

"Aaaaaa!"

Seketika ia bangun dari lamunan, terkaget-kaget ketika pintu itu ditutup kencang, suaranya meledak nyaring. Reflek mengelus dada.

Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa ini pemandangan yang sering kali Lee temui setiap kali ia mengantarkan pesanan ke tempat Bibi Tsunade?

Naruto berdecak. Betapa beruntungnya Lee. Lalu, ia melanjutkan mengantarkan pesanan hari itu.

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Lee minta cuti libur sehari.

Setelah membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang karena tersesat, sedikit beruntung melihat wanita cantik menari ketika di perjalanan, lelaki itu lagi-lagi meninggalkan tanggung jawab seenak hati.

"Kau masih ingat rumah Bibi Tsunade, 'kan?"

Naruto memasang wajah masam. "Iya, masih." Terima kasih kepada Nona Shizune, malaikat, Dewi, apa pun engkau.

"Nah, kali ini antarkan buahnya lebih cepat, ya. Kemarin Bibi Tsunade masih bisa memaklumi karena kemarin baru kali pertama kau pergi mengantar. Tapi hari ini, kau tidak bisa mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

Siapa yang pertama kali membuat Naruto tersesat dengan gambar alamat ala kadarnya?

Memang, setelah mengetahui arah rumah yang dituju, rasanya kesulitan yang diderita berkurang drastis. Matahari tidak bisa lagi memproduksi peluh sebanyak kemarin hari. Naruto berjalan dengan hati ringan.

Kejadian semalam, wanita cantik yang menari, masih lekat dalam ingatan. Bahkan Naruto memikirkannya sebelum ia tidur. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar cantik.

Dan hari ini Naruto kembali melihatnya menari.

Lalu mata mereka bertemu. Reaksinya persis.

"Aaaaaa!"

Naruto kelabakan panik. "A-aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu menari! Aku bukan orang jahat!"

"Tapi, kau lelaki yang kemarin." Wanita itu bersembunyi di balik pintu yang dibuka kecil.

"Ah, itu, aku memang ada urusan makanya lewat sini."

Ada keheningan. Mata si wanita menyipit curiga.

"Percayalah," ucap Naruto merendah.

"K-kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Karena aku sama sekali bukan orang jahat."

Wanita itu mendesah kasar lalu membuka pintu. Ia melangkah menuju pagar. "Maaf, sudah menuduhmu macam-macam."

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersipu malu.

"Kau habis membeli buah? Sebanyak itu?"

"Oh, ini?" Ia mengangkat keranjangnya. "Aku harus mengantarkan ini dengan pelanggan tetap kami."

"Kau yang memiliki toko buahnya?"

"Sebenarnya, itu milik Ibuku dan kami sekeluarga mengelolanya."

"Hebat sekali."

Lagi-lagi, Naruto tersipu. Ia terkekeh. "Aku harus buru-buru. Sampai jumpa!"

"Tunggu, siapa namamu, Tuan?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Baiklah, Kalau besok kau lewat sini lagi, beritahu aku alamat tokomu. Aku akan mengunjungimu di sana. Dan, oh, namaku Hyuga Hinata."

Dengan kalimat itu, seharian penuh hati Naruto seakan berbunga-bunga dan meroket ke langit ketujuh. Bibi Tsunade dan Ibunya keheranan melihatnya terus tersenyum dengan pipi kemerahan.

Esok harinya. Lee tidak mengambil cuti. Tapi Naruto bersikeras ingin mengantarkan pesanan.

Hinata berpikir, ada baiknya juga punya pengantar buah setiap hari. Jadi, ia tidak perlu lagi mengunjungi toko.

Sedangkan Naruto berpikir sebaliknya. Ini mungkin akan menjadi awal yang baik. Siapa yang tahu.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: fanfiksi naruhina pertama saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan hai juga untuk kamu!


End file.
